herofandomcom-20200223-history
Marcus (John Wick)
Marcus was a assassin and a turned close friend to the hitman John Wick. He is eventually paid by Viggo Tarasov to turn on John and kill him. He was portrayed by Willem Dafoe who had voiced Gill in the Finding Nemo trilogy. History Career as a Hitman He is an old guard who became an assassin he is battle hardened man who is reliable and one of the elites. Marcus is a high class assassin who is John's best friend he was also a mentor to John. Marcus is a father figure to John and other hitmen. He is skilled with a sniper rifle meaning Marcus was a sniper in his past life Marcus is a skilled fighter as well this is seen when he is fighting Viggio's henchmen. Background A member of the old guard of assassins who is battle hardened, reliable and amongst the elite. About the character of Marcus, Dafoe said, "Marcus is an assassin on a very high level. It's clear that he and John have a history and he's something of a mentor to him. They’re friends, but it's a friendship that was made in a very dark world." Of Marcus's psychology he also added that, "He seems pragmatic; he seems fatalistic, which you would have to be in that line of work." Writer Kolstad stated, "Marcus is a father figure. But he’s a father in the sense that he’s the king of the pride. When a new lion takes over a pride, he slaughters all the cubs. Marcus is that guy." Events of John Wick Marcus is first seen talking to John after the death of his wife Helen Wick. Marus talks to John at the funeral giving John good advice. Although not much is known about Marus past and his history with John it is likely Marus was still friends with John and friends with Helen after leaving his life of a hitman since he was at Helen's funeral. Marcus appears again when Viggo decides to hire him to kill John Wick Marcus takes the job making Viggo believe he is going to kill John but Marcus took the job to help John. After Viggo leaves Marcus opens up a secret room with all his guns in it Marcus decides to get out and use his sniper rifle to help his friend John. Marcus then appears again while John is in the Continental resting after his fight with Viggo's men Marcus is on the roof of a building across the street he has a perfect shot to kill John but he doesn't. Marcus then sees Ms. Perkins coming to John's room to kill him Marcus fires a warning shot to hit John's bed to let him know about Ms. Perkins trying to kill him. Marcus appears later on again when Viggo and his men capture John and Viggo's men try to kill him. Marcus shots the men who put a plastic bag over John's head John gets gets free from the plastic bag and the the ropes that have him tied to a chair. After John finally finds Viggo's son and kills him John and Marcus meet up one last time. They talk to each other John thanks Marcus for helping him however unknown to both of them Ms. Perkins is spying on them and then reports to Viggo about Marcus betraying Viggo and secretly helping John Wick and staying loyal to his friend. On his way back home Viggo has his men waiting next to Marcus apartment when he gets closer to his home Marcus knows that he is being followed. He was eventually taken up captive by Viggo, who surprised him when he was walking in the middle of a street. Viggo calls John and ironically states that he appreciates how he granted his son a swift death, and continues by saying that Marcus betrayed him for not fullfilling the contract, leaving him with no choice. Viggo blames Marcus for Iosef's death, saying "You had every opportunity to kill John Wick, and if you had done your job my son would be still alive!". Ms. Perkins soon shows up, but not for Marcus's surprise. Viggo taunts Marcus by saying he always liked him and noting that he is the last of the old guard. He continues by saying that unlike the others, Marcus would die on his way, to which Marcus replies "No my good sir. I go out on my own." He is able to kill two bodyguards before being shot twice by Perkins. Viggo grabs his pistol and before killing him, Marcus mocks him by saying "See?". He is then shot six times by Viggo, who later replies to a dead Marcus "Well played old friend." Gallery Marcus_John_Wick_001.jpeg Category:Mature Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Mischievous Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Strong-Willed Category:Selfless Category:Protectors Category:Strategists Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Supporters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Determinators Category:Lethal Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Fighter Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Mysterious Category:Honest Category:Outright Category:Redeemed Villains